


Realization

by universecharm



Series: Garycato Week [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: day 2 of garycato week! gary and quinn have a heart to heart over a midnight snack and a stupid question.





	Realization

“So, let me get this straight. The whole… Wanting to get to know you better and thinking you’re amazing and just generally wanting to be around you and all that- that’s a  _ friend _ thing?”

Quinn groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “For the third time, Gary,  _ yes _ . That’s how  _ friends  _ feel about each other before they get closer. And that’s all you’ve felt for me? Ever? Nothing else?”

Gary blushed, looking down at the table. “Well, yeah! I thought that was how people who were in-love felt about the people they’re in love with. I mean, you’re smart and all  _ cool _ and  _ beautiful- _ it only makes sense that I’d be in love with you!”

She let out a dry laugh, taking his cold hands into her warm ones from across the table. He looked up at her as she tried to collect the words she needed. “Gary, I see where you’re coming from, but uh… No. You can think all that about someone and still see them platonically. It’s more in the feelings you get when you’re around them. Like, what do you feel about Avocato?”

He perked up in his chair a little and squeezed her hand, looking off to the right as he spoke. “That’s easy! He’s stubborn and cool and-”

“No Gary, those are facts. Give me  _ feelings _ ,” Quinn sand, tilting her head towards him. He blinked, confused for a moment as to what she meant. “Here, start with this. When I’m around Avocato I feel like…..” She gestured for him to continue from where she left off.

“When I’m around him I feel like.. Warm?” He tried, looking for a reaction in her eyes. She didn’t change expression, so he continued, rubbing his thumbs across the back of her hand.

“I feel like- like I’m safe. It’s like.. It’s like the feeling you get when you’re coming back home from a long trip, if y’know what I mean. It’s uh- it’s kinda dumb but I feel like I’ve known him forever, y’know? Wow- lotta knows in there. Uh… When I’m around Avocato, I feel like.. Like my head is all fuzzy and my chest is all warm. He does this- this thing? When he smiles, where his nose scrunches up a little. Did you notice that? It’s… It’s really uh.. Something.”

As Gary talked, his edges softened and his cheeks got pink, a small smile growing on his face as he continued with growing excitement. Quinn just stared at him, her mouth open slightly.

“I… wow.  _ Wow _ ,” she laughed, blinking quickly. Gary leaned forward slightly, shifting.

“Wow wow what’s with the  _ wow _ ’s, Quinn? I didn’t exactly drop anything revolutionary on ya there!” He laughed with her. He tried to cover up how nervous he suddenly was by smiling and avoiding looking at her, but realized it was probably making it worse.

She shook her head and laughed harder and he shook her hands a little and looked him in the eye, freezing him in his tracks as she spoke. “Gary, I’m gonna be blunt. You just described what it’s like to have romantic feelings for someone. Specifically, for Avocato.” 

Gary blanked at the statement. Then he laughed, shaking his head. “Man, all this adventure must have me  _ hearing things _ because I could have  _ sworn _ you just said I had a crush on  _ Avocato _ . Which I don’t, because he’s my best friend. Like, he’s really handsome and he’d be, like, the perfect boyfriend and everything, so I see where you’re coming from but- Qu-  _ would you stop laughing?! _ ” 

Quinn tried to calm herself down, looking up at Gary’s flushed face and bursting out laughing again. He groaned and glared at her until she stopped. “You done with the ‘laugh at Gary’ party?”

“I’ll never be done with that, Gary,” she smiled fondly, giggling between words. “C’mon. It’s pretty funny.”

He stood up, leaning over her. “No! What part of me having a  _ crisis _ is  _ funny _ ?!”

She snorted, leaning back. “Uh, the part where you thought that thinking of someone as- what did you say?”

Gary groaned. “Don’t repeat it, I  _ know _ what I said-”

“ _ The perfect boyfriend? _ You thought that was a ‘just friends’ thing?  _ Gary _ !”

“Quinn! Shut up what if he  _ hears you _ oh my God, I’m never living this down, am I? I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you dangling this- this absolute  _ SCANDAL _ over my head,” he pulled his jacket up over his head and hid his face. She pulled it down, still smiling.

“No, I’m going to  _ help _ you. If you want me to, anyway. I mean, now that I’m thinking about it, it would actually make a  _ lot _ of sense if he had a crush on you. What with how much he talks about you and,” she laughed, “God, the way he  _ looks _ at you when he thinks you aren’t looking at him! I thought he was just being weird- he totally has a crush on you!”

Gary’s whole face was red at this point, and he was fidgeting with his coat pockets and biting his lip, tapping his foot to try and release some of the pent up energy in his body. His voice was quiet and shaky, despite how hard he tried to sound normal. “He- he talks about me? He looks at me when I-...?”

Quinn paused, looking at him before relaxing again. “Wow, you really are clueless. Just…. Think about it. Use that brain of yours,” she teased, tapping his forehead as she stood up. “I’m going back to bed. Good luck with your crisis!”

“You’re a heartbreaker, Quinn! A  _ heartbreaker _ !” He called after her jokingly. She gave him a thumbs up as she walked out of the kitchen and back to her room. Gary leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, his stomach turning and lungs filling with things that moved and shook inside of him.

He let his brain run wild with the idea of Avocato having feelings for him, trying to rationalize an irrational concept. He thought about how soft Avocato’s hand might be if he were to hold it, or if kissing him would be hard with all those sharp teeth. He thought about if Avocato were to kiss him a  _ lot _ .

In fact, it was what he was thinking about when something touched his shoulder and he snapped back out of his imagination, blinking away the dream-bound sensation of warm lips against his own. “Whogoesthere--!”

“Woah, relax, Gary! C’mon, now.”

And Gary’s heart stopped as Avocato put his hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with a worried frown (that for sure didn’t set Gary’s brain off into a tangent of  _ hecareshecareshecares-) _ . “You doin’ alright there, man?”

He tried to compose himself, kicking his legs up and smirking up at Avocato, who still had a hand on his shoulder. Gary was hyper-aware of that fact, noticing the way his thumb was gently rubbing circles into his back and how warm he felt to the touch and then he remembered Quinn’s words, about noticing his internal feelings, and  _ then  _ he became hyper-aware of the fact that nope! People weren’t kidding when they talked about having butterflies in their stomach.

He coughed and looked away, absolutely sure he was blushing. How could he not?! He was just daydreaming (at night) about  _ kissing him _ ! 

He barely managed to choke out an answer. “I-I’m all good, man, I’m… just, ah- just peachy! Y’know?”

Avocato squinted at him and shrugged, pulling his hand away. The ghost of his handprint felt colder now. “Alright… Well, you should get to bed. Don’t want you complaining about how much your back hurts in the morning cus’ you fell asleep in the kitchen.  _ Again. _ ”

Gary laughed at that, smiling sheepishly. He decided to test the water, standing up and stretching. “Aww, you care about me, don’t you?” he looked up at Avocato, smirking and batting his eyes while Avocato rolled his own. 

“Don’t push it, babe. Go to sleep before I drag you to bed.”

Gary felt absolutely  _ floored _ by the casual use of pet names, not sure why he never really noticed what an effect it had on him before. He fought against his instincts and kept his calm facade, winking. “Promise?”

Avocato paused and Gary couldn’t tell, but he could have sworn there was some embarrassment behind his eyes and Gary’s heart stopped, a burst of sunshine and clouds and hearts filling his chest and clogging his head so much he hardly heard Avocato respond. “What’s gotten into you? C’mon, let’s go.”

Gary’s body was taking its sweet time telling him what was going on as Avocato picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him back to his own bedroom.  _ Avocato’s room. _

“Oh, back to your place, huh? Saucy, I like it,” he teased, kicking his legs playfully. Avocato groaned but Gary could see his smile in their reflection in the ship’s windows, setting his heart on fire as Avocato opened his door, pulling Gary inside.

It was dark, but there were candles lit, which actually made Gary regret every joke he had made in the last few minutes because this all felt far too romantic to possibly be real. But wait, it got worse! Avocato set him down, on the  _ bed _ , and pulled Gary down with him, in towards his chest and underneath the blankets. 

Gary was on the verge of fainting at this point. “Uh, I- y-you don’t have to-”

“Gary?”

“Yes?”

“Just shut up and go the hell to sleep.”

“....okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me writing!!!!! :DDD


End file.
